


Cangiante

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a fake one), M/M, drunk people, goukon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Si chiama Oikawa ed è bello da star male, con quel look finto spettinato e il viso così simmetrico da fargli domandare come diventerebbe se lo prendesse a pugni. Oikawa è bello e lo sa, si capisce quando ride,comeride – si capisce perché la sua personalità se l’è costruita da solo e ci sguazza a suo agio come un maiale sguazza nel fango.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15





	Cangiante

**Author's Note:**

> Ho usato mille prompt per questa storia:  
> 1) _"Serata fuori"_ della [White Day Run](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=61590129) della community [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net);  
> 2) _“Narciso – Vanità, bellezza maschile”_ della challenge [Waltzer dei Fiori](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=61566683), sempre di [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net);  
> 3) _“(speed date!AU) “Hai qualche passione oltre alla pallavolo?” / “Mi piace cercare prove del passaggio degli alieni sulla terra. Tu?” / “Mi piace attirare casi umani come una calamita.”_ lasciatomi da Napee durante il QuaranDEna Drabble Weekend del gruppo facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) (ma non ho finito in tempo, quindi la storia partecipa solo alle iniziative dei primi due punti).

Hajime non è ancora sbronzo – _purtroppo_ – ma la punta delle orecchie inizia a formicolargli in modo promettente. Il lato negativo è che tutto questo calore che sente espandersi nel petto gli fa sembrare troppo affascinante l’idiota che ha di fronte, e la situazione è a tanto così dal ritorcerglisi contro: finire in coma etilico per il semplice gusto di rovinare la serata ad Hanamaki non sembra più l’idea grandiosa di ieri, se nel mezzo c’è il rischio potenziale, e sempre più concreto, di far scivolare il cervello nelle mutande.

Si chiama Oikawa ed è bello da star male, con quel look finto spettinato e il viso così simmetrico da fargli domandare come diventerebbe se lo prendesse a pugni. Oikawa è bello e lo sa, si capisce quando ride, _come_ ride – si capisce perché la sua personalità se l’è costruita da solo e ci sguazza a suo agio come un maiale sguazza nel fango.

Hajime vorrebbe solo svuotargli la birra in testa per godersi la sua reazione, per lavargli via quella patina cangiante e scoprire cosa c’è sotto. Ma, be’, la birra non è sacrificabile nemmeno per un fine così nobile.

Il braccio di Hanamaki gli piomba sulle spalle e la sua risata gli rimbomba nelle orecchie – Hajime può solo imprecare fra i denti, un occhio di riguardo per la birra che, no, non si è rovesciata ma ci è mancato poco, grazie tante. Oikawa, invece, lo guarda con vivo interesse; sembra volerlo mangiare, e Hajime vorrebbe infilare due dita in quegli occhi così grandi dalle ciglia così lunghe e l’espressione così luminosa. Solo per farlo _smettere_.

“I-wa-i-zu-mi. Non fare il guastafeste…” La voce di Hanamaki è una cantilena strascicata, e Hajime non ha bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per capire che è sbronzo perso. Così sbronzo che nulla potrebbe rovinargli i piani – che, chissà, forse si sono anche già realizzati. Perché Hajime non è un idiota: Hanamaki e Matsukawa sono fidanzati dall’ultimo anno di liceo, e Yahaba e Kyoutani si guardano come si guarda chi è già finito a letto almeno una volta. O dieci. C’è solo un motivo per fare un _goukon_ quando quasi tutti stanno già insieme.

“Che vuoi?” mugugna, spingendo un gomito tra le costole di Hanamaki, ma senza il mordente che sperava. Perché Oikawa non gli ha ancora tolto gli occhi di dosso e la determinazione di Hajime è troppo impegnata altrove, a impedirsi di non crollare sotto quello sguardo che sembra arrivargli dritto sotto la pelle. “Sono venuto, no? Come mi hai chiesto.”

La risata di Matsukawa è bassa e un po’ meno riservata del solito. “Non è per noi che dovresti _venire_.”

Le orecchie di Hajime riprendono a formicolare e, con esse, anche il collo e le guance. Abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua pinta, domandandosi se sia possibile per lui affogarsi in tre dita di birra, ma è rapido a voltare il capo alla sua sinistra – Kyoutani e Yahaba sono a tanto così dal mettersi le mani sotto i vestiti – e poi alla sua destra – Kindaichi non incrocia il suo sguardo, ma Hajime è abbastanza certo che lui e Kunimi non abbiano problemi a incrociare le caviglie sotto il tavolo.

Oikawa, intanto, potrebbe quasi avergli fatto due buchi in fronte – _dammi tregua, bastardo._

“Non ti piacciono i _goukon_ , Iwa- _chan_?”

 _Iwa-_ chan _._

Hajime sente una vena pulsargli sulla fronte. Afferra la birra e scola ciò che ne rimane, per impedirsi di mandarli al diavolo tutti. Si ritrova poi a contemplare l’idea di ordinarne un’altra, ché non si sente pronto ad affrontare quello che lo aspetta, ma gli basta un rapido sguardo al sorriso indecifrabile di Oikawa per desistere: è una battaglia che deve combattere da solo – sa già che non ne uscirà vincitore, ma niente gli impedirà di provarci con tutto se stesso.

“No, non mi piacciono i _goukon_ ,” risponde onesto, così crudo che Oikawa sobbalza, e Hajime sogghigna feroce. “E mi piace ancora meno giocare al _goukon_ con due coppie già formate e un’altra che deve solo ammettere che quando inizi a lasciare i vestiti a casa dell’altro è perché hai smesso di non volere legami.”

Alla sua sinistra Kyoutani tossisce nel bicchiere, gli occhi che lacrimano, e Matsukawa gli batte distrattamente qualche pacca sulla spalla. Il suo sorriso è compiaciuto, ma Hajime è troppo furioso per prendersi il merito della stoccata.

“Suvvia, Iwaizumi,” s’intromette Hanamaki, la voce troppo alta che fa voltare un paio di persone dai tavoli vicini. “Sai come funzionano queste cose, devi mostrarti interessato.”

Lo sguardo di Oikawa brilla di nuovo, ma la sua espressione è diversa; come se il dubbio di avere davanti un idiota l’avesse abbandonato solo adesso. I muscoli del suo viso troppo simmetrico si rilassano appena, e Hajime non può impedirsi di pensare che abbia tolto una maschera solo per mostrarne un’altra – _cangiante_. Si sente fremere i polsi; è elettrizzato al pensiero di poter passare tutta la notte a togliergli uno strato alla volta fino a scoprire la squallida personalità che si cela al di sotto di tutto, e un po’ si odia per questo.

Perché da lì a immaginarsi come sarebbe togliergli anche i vestiti il passo è fin troppo breve, e quello è un giro di boa a cui Hajime non si vuole nemmeno avvicinare.

Oikawa si puntella sui gomiti, spingendosi in avanti per sottolineare il suo interesse. “Sì, Iwa- _chan_. Mettimi a nudo!”

Hajime stringe le dita attorno al boccale vuoto, agganciando la caviglia alla trave del tavolo per impedirsi di scappare – no, no, si corregge, di andare a prendere da bere. Sente le guance in fiamme, e la sensazione spiacevole di essere stato letto come un libro aperto gli dà un retrogusto amaro in fondo al palato.

Il sorriso di Oikawa è dolce come il miele – finto come la plastica.

“D’accordo.” Hajime sospira, umettandosi le labbra. “Facciamo questa cosa, uhm…”

Hanamaki sbuffa, e nel suo stato alcolico sembra il lamento di un animale ferito. “Oikawa!” esclama, sempre a voce troppo alta. “Si chiama Oikawa, Iwaizumi, non farmi credere che…”

Oikawa sorride di un sorriso lento, consapevole, e sventola la mano di fronte al naso di Hanamaki per incitarlo a lasciar perdere. Le dita di Hajime hanno uno spasmo attorno al suo boccale. “Tooru,” dice, e le sue labbra si arricciano attorno al suono del suo nome.

 _Wow_ , sussulta Hajime – il respiro gli si blocca in gola, perché a Oikawa è servito solo un attimo per togliergli l’unica maschera che aveva addosso. Con l’arroganza di chi sa di non poter essere dimenticato, e la consapevolezza di poter far ballare Hajime sul palmo della mano.

“Oikawa,” ripete duro, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e un broncio che i suoi amici hanno sempre definito _belligerante_. Spera solo che lo sia abbastanza da farlo desistere, ma se ha capito qualcosa in quelle due ore è che, al massimo, può sperare di sfilare un altro strato alla maschera di Oikawa. Perché l’idiota è pieno di risorse, e Hajime si rende conto con rammarico di non essere più sobrio abbastanza da tenergli testa – e se l’è cercata, _oh, quanto se l’è cercata_. “Hai qualche passione oltre alla pallavolo?”

Hanamaki si picchia una mano in fronte e Hajime sorride. Oikawa ricambia, e Hajime lo sente muovere una caviglia sotto il tavolo, proprio di fianco alla sua. “Mi piace cercare prove del passaggio degli alieni sulla terra,” risponde con nonchalance. “Tu?”

Le scarpe di Oikawa sono scamosciate, Hajime le sente quando iniziano a strofinarsi piano lungo il suo polpaccio, sollevandogli solo per un attimo il gambale dei pantaloni. Dire che non se lo aspettava sarebbe una bugia – negare di esserne in attesa, _be’_. “Mi piace attirare casi umani come una calamita.”

Kyoutani si alza di scatto, spezzando l’elettricità camuffata dalla musica e dall’odore appiccicoso dell’alcol. Hajime lo guarda con curiosità e sospetto, ma Kyoutani si limita a indicare i bicchieri vuoti sul tavolo prima di compiere un passo indietro. “Questa cosa,” dice con la sua voce ruvida e schietta, “è stata una perdita di tempo.”

Hajime si scopre ad annuire.

Quella frase, però, sembra risvegliare Yahaba, che si alza a sua volta come se la sedia su cui è rimasto abbarbicato tutta sera avesse improvvisamente cercato di mordergli il sedere. Kyoutani lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta – la sua espressione così sorpresa da sembrare ridicola, visto che non hanno fatto altro che guardarsi tutta sera – e poi volta il capo di scatto per infilare l’uscita, tallonato da Yahaba.

“Non fare il vigliacco, Kyouken- _chan_.” Oikawa alza la voce per sovrastare il frastuono e raggiungerli, e ci riesce, a giudicare dall’improvvisa rigidità delle spalle di Kyoutani. “Non portare via i vestiti da casa di Yahaba.”

Hajime sussulta per la sfacciataggine – e come il piede di Oikawa sia già arrivato nell’incavo del suo ginocchio non saprebbe davvero spiegarlo. Quando tornano a incrociare lo sguardo, Hajime sa che è il suo turno di dargli un po’ di credito – ma proprio non ne ha voglia, con quella scarpa di camoscio che strofina contro i suoi jeans con la dedizione metodica di chi cerca di accendere un fuoco.

Hajime non sa niente di Oikawa, non sa come faccia a conoscere tutti quanti, a sapere delle loro situazioni; né, soprattutto, perché non si conoscano loro due, se a quanto pare i loro amici sono gli stessi.

“E cosa ne fai, Iwa- _chan_?” chiede Oikawa, roteando il suo bicchiere come per vantarsi di averlo ancora pieno. “Cosa ne fai di questi casi umani, una volta che li hai attirati?”

 _Li seppellisco_ , vorrebbe rispondere, ma la voce gli muore in gola.

Le dita di Hajime si stringono con forza attorno al proprio boccale, le sue nocche si sbiancano ma la birra non si materializza. Il desiderio di fuggire – no, di andare a prendere da bere – si fa di nuovo impellente, ma gli occhi grandi e luminosi e subdoli di Oikawa lo inchiodano sul posto. _Come siamo arrivati a questo?_ , si chiede Hajime. _Credevo di avere il controllo di tutto._

La fronte di Hanamaki si schianta sul tavolo con un tonfo sordo, e Hajime sussulta, rompendo la tensione un’altra volta. Il boccale gli scivola dalle mani e corre verso Oikawa, che lo afferra al volo – le sue dita sono lunghe e le cuticole martoriate, con l’ombra di vecchi traumi a renderle imperfette. Matsukawa traballa sulle ginocchia quando fa il giro del tavolo e scuote il suo ragazzo per le spalle, ma Hajime non si sorprende di vederlo addormentato. Era solo questione di tempo, e quando Matsukawa lo solleva per le ascelle e dichiara che anche per loro è ora di andare nessuno riesce a trovare una valida ragione per trattenerli.

Hajime sospira – quante volte lo ha già fatto, questa sera? – e la spada di Damocle è fredda sulla sua nuca. “Forse dovreste andare anche voi,” suggerisce a Kunimi e Kindaichi, nonostante non sia sicuro che si meritino compassione, in quanto complici della sua imboscata. “Immagino abbiate cose da dirvi che richiedano un ambiente più silenzioso,” continua, “e a dirla tutta non voglio assistere al momento in cui Kunimi si trasformerà in un serial killer.”

Kunimi alza lo sguardo su di lui, le palpebre pesanti e l’espressione vuota di chi non vorrebbe essere lì, ma resa stoica dalla consapevolezza di non essere stato obbligato da nessuno. Hajime sa cosa si prova. “Se vuoi restare solo con Oikawa- _san_ basta dirlo, Iwaizumi- _san_.”

Kindaichi sussulta, terrorizzato, e Hajime inarca un sopracciglio, incapace di trovare una risposta adeguata a causa dello strofinio leggero e costante del piede di Oikawa contro la carne molle dietro il suo ginocchio. Oikawa che li osserva, lo sguardo che formicola sul viso di Hajime.

“Vai a casa, Kunimi.”

Kunimi fa per rispondere qualcos’altro, ma Kindaichi si alza di colpo, il capo che annuisce vigorosamente e gli occhi che minacciano di uscirgli dalle orbite. Lancia il giubbotto in faccia a Kunimi per impedirgli di parlare ancora, e poi lo trascina per un gomito davanti allo sguardo attonito di mezzo locale. Solo in prossimità dell’uscita sembra riacquistare pieno controllo di sé o, perlomeno, quanto basta per voltarsi e chinare appena il capo in segno di saluto – o di scuse.

Hajime è perplesso, e si ritrova a sbuffare inconsapevolmente. È perplesso perché voleva essere lui quello sbronzo oltre ogni limite; perché voleva essere lui ad andarsene per primo – perché ha mandato tutti a casa, e adesso questo tavolo per otto è troppo grande per due sconosciuti che si sfidano dal primo momento in cui si sono posati gli occhi addosso. Ma, soprattutto, perché non c’è più via di fuga. È perplesso e si sente in gabbia, perché senza troppi sguardi addosso non è più sicuro del perché dovrebbe continuare a mostrarsi ostile.

“Sono andati via tutti, Iwa-chan.” La voce di Oikawa è ancora diversa da un attimo fa, più morbida, e il piede che lo tormenta scivola verso il basso in un’ultima carezza prima di lasciarlo in pace. È quasi un paradosso, proprio adesso che non c’è più nessuno. “Puoi smettere di fingere che non ti interesso.”

 _Cangiante_.

Hajime cede e si allunga verso ciò che resta della birra di Kindaichi, incapace di trattenere una smorfia quando la sente calda sulla lingua. “Mi interessa solo vedere quante maschere riesco a toglierti dalla faccia prima di capire quanto fai schifo per davvero.”

Oikawa sorride con i denti, e per la prima volta sorride anche con gli occhi. Da qualche parte sulla sua guancia c’è una fossetta – la penombra la nasconde, e Hajime non vuole inseguirla troppo, timoroso di non sapere più come tornare – e la curva delle sue labbra è più morbida. Sembra quasi vera.

“Sei fortunato,” gli dice, e con un gesto fluido fa scivolare il cellulare verso Hajime. “Credo che mi piacerebbe mostrartelo. Quanto faccio schifo per davvero.”


End file.
